In The End
by fan55
Summary: bri has been friends with the jonas brothers for ever. and when she hasn't seen them for 2 years do things between her and Joe change! read to find out how bri's family and friends learn laugh and love with the jonas brothers!
1. YOUR BACK!

::Chapter 1::  
"Brianna!!!" Said Frankie. "Frankie!!!"screamed bri. She bent over and gave him a hug. "Hey Mrs. Jonas. So the boys are coming home today right?" asked Bri. Brianna knew the Jonas brothers since she was born. There mothers were the best of friends and they lived right night door to each other. But Brianna was over to baby sit Frankie. "Yes, I am not sure what time though. I have to go do some errands. And you haven't seen them in two years !" Mrs. Jonas said with a smile. She was right Brianna hasn't seen them in two years because every time they come home she away on vacation so she only talked to them on the phone and through emails. "I know I am soo excited! See you latter Mrs. Jonas!" said Bri.

::Latter When Mrs. Jonas came home::  
"Brianna I am home!" screamed Mr. Jonas from downstairs. "Okay! But Frankie wants me to stay were playing games is that okay?" asked Bri. "Sure!" yelled Mrs. Jonas.  
"Frankie, Your too good at this x box game." Said Bri. She was usually good at this game but Frankie was getting a lot better at the game. "YEAA I beat you!"said Frankie he was jumping up and down. "Rematch! Please?"asked Bri. "OOkay! If you say so!"said Frankie. In the middle of the game a set of hands came over Brianna's eyes. And the person said, "Guess who?" Brianna screamed and dropped the controller and took the hands off her eyes and turned around to see Joe standing in front of her. "JOE!" screamed Brianna he picked her up and spun around and then Frankie said, "I WIN AGAIN!" Joe put down Bri and then picked up Frankie and said, "Miss me?" "Of course Joesph!" said Frankie. Bri started laughing then Nick and Kevin came in and then Brianna screamed, "NICK KEVIN! I MISSEDD YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCHH!" They came over and gave her a hug.

::Latter that night::  
Everyone from Brianna' s family was over the Jonas's house. And so were all of the Jonas's Friends. "Megan!!!"screamed Bri. "Bri!!" said Megan, Kevins Girlfriend. "Wheres Kevin?"she asked. "Over there."as soon as bri said this Megan took off running for Kevin.

"Jackie Kayla!" said Brianna. "Hey!" they said at the same time. They were twins and her sisters. And they looked nothing alike. "Did you bring any friends of the J-bros?" asked Brianna. "yea." They both said together again. "Where are they?" asked Brianna. "Bri!" screamed a bunch of familiar voices. Bri turned around to see Abby, Gabby, and Addie standing in front of her. "What's up my girls?" asked Bri. "NOthinngg youu?"they all asked. Brianna laughed and said nothing.

Brianna's friends walked over to get a drink and Nick came over to Bri and said, "What's up?" His eyes were looking past her so Bri turned around and said, "Which one of them do you like?" He laughed and said, "How did you know I like one of them?" "Well that's what you do. And I know you way to well! So which one is it?" asked Bri. "Well the girl in the middle." Said Nick. "You like Addie!" said Bri. She smiled and then when her friends walked over she introduced Addie to Nick and then they walked off and started talking. Bri walked around to find Joe and she found him in his bedroom.

"What are ya doing up here?" Bri asked. "I wanted to be alone for a bit." Joe responded. "O then I will leave." Said Brianna turning to leave. "No no you can stay."said Joe. Bri walked over to Joe and sat next to him on his bed. "Whats wrong?" asked Brianna. "How do you know something is wrong?" asked Joe. "I know you and all your brothers wayyy to well." Said bri laughing. "I don't know. I will tell you latter." Said Joe. Bri just said okay and then she noticed Joe was a lot cutter then the last time she saw him she blushed at just thinking this. Joe was her best friend and she knew that he wouldn't like her but she was wrong because Joe thought the same exact thing about her.

Brianna looked over at Joe and noticed that he had an evil look in his eyes. She smiled and picked up the pillow that was sitting next to her and she hit him and then he took away the pillow. And threw it and then started tickling her like crazy. She was yelling, "JOOEEE stopp!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!!" she was laughing so hard. Joe said, "You know you don't' want me tooo!"said Joe laughing After bothering brianna for a while joe said,"lets go for a walk." bri agrreed and they left the house. They went to a park which had a swing were both of them sat together right next to each other. "Look you can see all the stars!"said Bri she was smiling. "yea it looks nice."said Joe. She then noticed joe was staring at her. "What?"asked bri laughing. "if i told you...you would laugh."said JOe. "try me!"said Bri. And Joe said,"nothing i just like messing with you!"he said laughing.

Please REview what did you think of the first chapter??? pleasee tell me the truth!  
bri


	2. So you think you can dance!

::Chapter 2::  
::The next day after the party::  
"Jimmy?"asked Bri. Trying to wake up her brother. "What?"he asked in a groggy tired voice. "i am goin to go running want to go?" asked Brianna. "NO. when is your dance thing tonight?"asked Jimmy. "Yea tonight at "said Bri as she walked out of the room. She walked in to her sisters room and said "Jackie Kalya want to go running with me?"asked Bri. They both looked up at bri like she was nuts and said, "No thanks. but were going to your show tonight!"and then they put there heads back down. Bri ran down the stairs and grabbed her Knee brase and put that and her green Nike shocks on. She yelled Bye! up stairs to everyone else that was sleeping and walked out the door. She made her way down the stairs and walked to the end of her driveway and started jogging down the street she passed the jonas house and got to the end of the street before she was picked up and spun around. "AHHH"screamed Bri. "Misss meee?"asked JOe. "What are you doing up this early?"asked Bri. "Jogging!"said joe jumpping up and down. "okayyyy."said Brianna. "i heard about your show tonight."said Joe. They both started jogging again. "really!"said bri. "yea! my whole family is going!"said Joe. "yah!!!"said Bri. "What dance classes are you taking?"asked Joe. "Well Ballet and Hip-hop."said Bri smiling. "really! don't you play field hoceky too?"asked Joe. "Yes i do. and is this 20 questions?"bri asked laughing. "it can be 20 questions..."said Joe smiling. After an hour of jogging bri and joe stopped in the middle of there houses and bri said,"I have to go shower i am goin 2 go get my liencese today." "Okay. i will see you latter at your show."said Joe. They both turend and left

::After the Test::  
"I PASSEDDDD!"said Bri jumping up and down. She ran over to her mom and her mom said,"You get this carr."said Brianna's mom pointing to the small 4 passenger convertabile. "Thannkkk youuuu MOMMYYY!"screamed Bri she hugged her mom and they drove homme in bri's car. She got home and she got out of her car and ran to the Jonas's house. and knocked on the door. "hey!! NICK!!!"bri said loudly when he opened the door. "Hey Bri. you okay?"he asked. "Yeaa! look at my car!!!!"said Bri pointing to her car. "Niceee!"said Nick. he let her in and Kevin came in with Meagan and said,"Hey. What up" "i gott my carr!"said Bri excidly "Niceee!"said Megan. "Megan lets go were goin 2 be late! Bri were goin 2 your dance thing tonight so cya then." said Kevin. "Bye!"said Bri to kev and Megan. "JOOEE!"screamed Nick and Bri together. "Whattt!"screamed Joe he was running down the stairs. "oo its just you two."said Joe. Bri just looked at joe and she looked like she wanted to kill him. "FIne. COme on Nick i am taking you for a car ride in MY NEW CAR!"said Bri. Joe then stopped and said, "HOLDD UPPP sayyy whahhhtttt!" everyone laughed. "Bri i wish i could but i am goin 2 hang out with Janel today."said Nick. "Okayy have funnn."Nick walked out of the house so it was just Joe and Bri. "Lets go JOe."said Bri laughing. "YEAA"screamed JOe. He put his shoes on and then ran out to bri's car.

::Driving::  
"I like your car"said Joe. "thanks!"said Bri. she was keepin her eyes on the road and joe was playing with the radio. Bri put the roof down becasue it was such a nice day. and the song joe found was stronger by Kanye West. They went to Starbucks and got drinks and then while getting back into the car a bunch of people with camera spotted Joe and started screaming. "IS this your NEW GIRLFRIEND?" Joe just blushed and said to bri,"Get us out of here." Bri backed up and peeled out of the parking lot with some people tryin to follow her. "Wow. your fast!"said Joe laughing. "Well id ont' need them following me"said Bri keeping her eyes on the road and the cars behind her. Bri turned at every neighborhood to just get back to her house and she lost eveyrone tthat was tryin to follow her. "see you at the dacne thing"said Joe while he got out of the car.

::Dance Show::  
::In the front row Bri's family and The JOnas family::  
Bri had the first and dances of the night the first was her and her class came out and did there Ballet Thing.  
"Shes really good."whispred Joe to nick."Yea. she is"said Nick.

The lady came out and said,"This is our Hip-hop class and they were be performing to Tambourine By Eve. all the girls came out in black puma shoes and black short shorts and white tshirts that showed mid-drift.

::After the show::  
Everyone was waiting out by the cars were everyone parked for Bri to come out. Bri came runnning out with her gym bag and she was still in her hip-hop outfit. "YOu were amazing said Everyone hugging her. AFter everyone left it was just her and joe left in the parking Lot. JOe just smiled and bri said,"Lets go JOe."she laughed and then started driving out of the parking lot when her car was attacked with cameras. "JOE JOE! PLEASE TALK TO US.!"THEY SCREAMED. Bri stoped the car because it was a stop sign and there was too many people around her. "JOe. just talk to them." "Were just friends!"said Joe even tho it killed him to say it. And Bri hated hearin it. but thats what they were. They finally got away from the craziness and left. They decided to go grab coffee...

::In Starbucks::  
"Whats wrong?"asked Joe. "O nothing sorry."said Bri. "Your lieing. Whats wrong?"asked JOe. "I said Nothing...Whats wrong with you?"asked Bri. "Nothing i got a girl on my mind."said Joe. "Another girl. Joe you always have a girl on your mind."said Bri smiling. "yea yea. but this girl is special."said JOe. He was talking about Brianna but Bri didn't know that. She just thought he was talking about another girl. "Do I know her?"asked Bri. "yea, you do."said Joe. "Let me guess is it one of my bestfriends?"asked Bri. "NOOO!"said Joe. "One of my sisters?"asked Bri. "GOd no."said JOe laughing. Bri just laugehd.She named every girl they both knew. "Sorry idk."said Bri. "Well you will know someday."said Joe. "ummmm okay. joe your just crazy but thats why i love you!"said Bri smiling she gave Joe a quick hug and said,"Lets gettt outtt offf hereee!"said Bri..."TOTALLLYYY!"said Joe loudly and everyone looked at the both of them. "Sorry!"said Bri. They both walked out of Starbucks cracking up.

Please Review! Please tell me if you hated it or wat ever! please and thank you! thanks for all the great reviews! i neeed more reviews! please so please tell ppl about my fanfic! thanks again you guys rock! and if you have anny suggestions let me know mabye i will use them.! and i will give u credit! soo yea!  
bri  
I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	3. Campfire Love

::Chapter 3::  
::Starbucks Parking Lot::  
"Joe your tottaly nuts"said Bri smiling. "YOur calling meee nutss?"asked Joe smiling. "yea. cuz you are!"said Bri with a serious face but she cracked a slight smile. "Okay mabye just a tad...but your right with me!"said Joe smiling. "Yea mabye."said Bri she unlocked the doors to her car and got in Joe got in the Passengar side. "Where you wanna go?"asked Bri. "UHHHHHHH.."said Joe. Bri just laughed. "Lets gooo to the playyygroundddd and gettt iceee cream1"joe said in a kiddy voice. "JOe wee can'ttt gooo to the play ground because there are scary people there at night!"said Bri laughing. "Okayy! But wat is there to do at 11 at night?"asked Joe. Bri pulled out of the parking Lot and pulled up to a red light. "I GOT IT!"screamed Joe. The people in the next car looked over at brianna and Joe and bri just cracekd up. "WHat is it joe?"aske Bri. "Lets have a campp out!" said Joe. "UHHHH OKay. where tho?"asked Bri. "My backyard i will invite Joe and Kevin...and then you can invite people."said Joe. "Well isn't it kinda late to call them."said Bri. "O yea you have a point. Just me you and my brothers and your sisters and brother?"asked Joe. "Okay! sounds like a deal...call them!"said Bri she then pulled up to her house. and got out of her car. "Meet you at your house in 15?"asekd Bri. "TOTTALLYYY!"said Joe and they both walked off.

::Bri's House::  
"YO! i am HOME!"yelled Bri. Everyone said Hi. and Bri asked,"Who's comming tonight!?" "MEE!"said Kayla and Jackie..."What bout you?"bri asked Jimmy. "Yea i am comming!"he said.

::Jonas House::  
::Outback::  
"Where here!"screamed bri and her siblings. "OKayy!"screamed the Three jonas boys. They sent up a 12 person tent..They had enough room to hold everyone. Nick started a little camp fire. "You can put your stuff in the tent."said Joe Everyone put there stuff done. "Me and Kayla are next to each other!!"screamed Jackie. She they ran and put there stuff down in the back of the tent..."I call next to them!"screamed JImmy. "I am AFTER JIMMY!"SCREAMED Nick. "I AM AFTER NICK!"SCREAMED Kevin. "I am after KEVIN!"SCREAMED Joe. "I guess i am after Joe?"said Bri laughing.  
Everyone made smores and told stories about there day. and told scary stories. It was 1 am. "I am goin 2 bedd!"said everyone but Bri and Joe. "Okay nightt!"said Brianna. "Don't let the bed bugs bite"said Joe. Everyone just laughed and went in the tent. "Man it got cold."said Bri. JOe moved over and put his arm around her and brought her in so she was close to his body. "Thanks."said Bri smiling. Joe looked down at her and Bri just smiled and countied too look up at joe. "When are you guys goin 2 bed?"asked KEvin ruining the moment. "Soon!"said Joe. KEvin then went back into the tent and didn't come back out. so it was just bri and Joe again.

The fire finally went out and Joe said,"O no more fire!" Bri laughed and said,"Look but now you can see all the stars!" Joe looked up and gazed at all the stars and said,"The stars reminds me of your eyes. They have the same sparkle." Brianna Blushed and then said,"Thanks Joe. Your so sweet!"she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "What was that for?"asked JOE. His face was bright red. "That was for the lovely thing you said about my eyes. But this is because I love you."as brianna said that she looked at joe and kissed him on the lips. Bri started to pull away But joe grabbed her and there lips were just touching and he said,"I didn't think you likeed me. but i am glad because i have liked you forever." after joe said this he returend Bri's kiss. It was a long romantic kiss. Joe pulled away and Bri blushed. They remained queit for a while. Until JOe said,"Bri,i like you alot will you be my girlfriend?" Bri looked up at Joe and said, "Ofcourse!" They smiled at each other and then sat close for another hour until finally going to bed.

Please reveiw! Let me know what you think! did it suck? was it any good? i need more readers! lol..and some more reveiws! sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! But thanks for understanding please tell people about my fanfic! AND I NEED HELP FIGURE OUT A title if you have any IDEAS please tell me! and i will give u credit thanks again soo much!!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	4. A Dancing Fight

::Chapter 4::  
::Morning:  
"wakkee uppp!"screamed Nick. eveyrone laughed Joe and Brianna agreed that they would kep there relationship a secret or until eveyrone found out!!  
Latter that day Joe dropped Bri off at dance and then picekd her back up.

::Dance Pracitce The next day!::  
Brianna talked to Abby and Gabby at dance at the highschool (its summer there just practiceing there.)  
Joe dropped her off. Pracitce ended early so bri started walking outside She had her gym bag. She was then shoved up againsted the wall by a guy in ski mask, brianns creamed "HELP!!!"" but no one was around, "GIVE ME YOUR BAG NOW!"SCREAMED the guy bri gave him the bag and tried runnin away. he then pulled her hard back by her wrist. She winced in pain. "NO U LITTLE SLUT THERE IS ONLY CLOTHES IN HERE! WHAT IS UR PROBLEM!"he screamed and then punched her in the side of the face. Bri fell to the ground and then tired getting up to run from the man. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"he screamed at her. "Help!"screamd Brianna. he then picked up llittle sharp rocks and threw them at her face. "HELP!"screamed Brianna trying to wipe off the dirt from her face. HE picked her up by her hair and threw her into the wall again. Bri fell to the floor hard. She screamed "HELp again. but she was going in and out of coneisis. "I HATE YOU!"he screamed at her. he then started to kick her. BUt then bri just blacked out.

::5 Mintues Latter::  
JOe pulled up to the school and jumped out of his car he then relized a girl was lieing on the side walk. He sprinted up to her it was brianna he screamd,"HELp1"and then started to shake her she wouldn't wake up. He checked her pulse as he called 911. He held her head in between his knees and brushed away the dirt. Her pulse was low...The abluemce pulled up and then they went to the hospital

::Hospital::  
Everyone was there Abby Gabby Bri's family and All of the Jonas's. Everyone was crying. The Doctor came out and said,"Can i please speak to Brianna's Guardins?" Everyone stood up and the doctor came over and said,"...

CLIFFHANGER PLEASE review!i know it sucked... i need help finding a title and no one seems to be helping! so please help me!!! lol.. thanks again for all the great reviews please tell your friends about my fanfic!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	5. Will You?

::Chapter 5::  
"Your all Brianna's Guardins?"asked the Doctor. "Well, We are all very close."said Brianna's father. "Okay, Well Brianna is in a coma right now." Everyone was hanging on what the docotor was saying they were just slowing nodding there heads to what she was saying,"She may come out of it she may not." "How long could it last?" asked bri's parents. "well from a couple of hours to years."the doctor said. "you can go in and see her if you would like. Only 2 people in at a time tho."said the doctor and then walked away. Brianna's parents walked in and sat with her for 35 mintues and then let Kayla and Jackie and Jimmy went into the room. They were braking the Rules and they didn't care. The Jonas's sat in the waiting room comforting Bri's Parents. Joe just had his head in between his legs and stayed like that. Then all of a sudden. Bri's friends came through the emgerncy doors. They saw everyone and ran over to them,"Wheres Brianna?"Abby asked. "You and Gabby can go next."said Kevin. After's briannas siblings came out they all went in. Addie came in the emgernecy room. "is she okay?"she asked comming over to everyone. They explained to her what was going on. Joe was the last person to go in.

::In The Room::  
"Um hi bri. I don't know if you can hear me..But i am sorry i should have been there earlier. It was my fault. Some beep did this to you and if i ever find him i will kill him."said JOe. He was holding Brianna's hand. He could hear her soft breathing. He looked up to her face and saw that she had a small cut above her eyebrow and her wrist was in a cast.

::Two Days Latter::  
"Hey Mrs. & Mr. Right.(briannas parents not my real last name)"said joe in sad voice he has been upset for the past 2 days. "Hi joe how you doing?"asked Mrs. Right. "Same."said Joe. He came over holding a thing of flowers. "How sweet!"said Mrs.Right. Joe just nodded his head. "Joe don't beat your self up it wasn't your falt."said Mr.Right. "Yea it was i should have been there.!"said Joe. "Her practice endend early. it wasn't stop blaming yourself." said Mr.Right.  
The Doctor came in and was checking the clipboard of brianna's information. They were all talking until they heard a voice they didnt' think they would hear,"Mom?Dad?Joe?"asked Brianna in a low voice. "Brianna?"the all exlaimed.Mr.&Mrs.Right ran over and gave there daughter a hug. "What happened?"she asked. "Someone tried robbing you."they said. Joe just stayed queit at the edge of her bed. the doctor said that they would run some tests.

::The Next Day::  
Brianna was home and everyone was visting her. and they were just all so glad that she was finally geting better.

::One Week Latter::  
"Hey Bri."said Joe. "Whats up? "aske Brianna. "Okay you know how we have a permiere next week?"said Joe. "Yea.what about it?"asked Brianna. "Well will you be my date?"he asked. "YEs JOE! i will be your date!" Joe picked her up and spun her around and then gave her a big hug and kiss. "Your perfect!"said Joe. "Not tottaly perfect i still have this stupid cast!"said Brianna with a smile. "Your perfect with it too!"said JOe smiling.

"HEYYY NICKKK!"screamed joe. Brianna and Joe were sitting outside on Joes front porch and Nick was walking hand in hand with Addie. "Hey Addie!"said Brianna smiling at the two of them. "Guess what Joe!"said Nick. "UHHHh You want me to beat you up?"asked Joe smiling. Nick gave him a look like your so dumb but then smiled and said,"No, Addie is going to be my date for the permiere!"Nick turened to Addie and gave her a kiss on the lips that lasted for about a minute. Nick pulled away and Addie and Nick blushed. Kevin decided to bring megan.

"Joeeeeeeee."said Bri. "BRiiiii!"said Joe. They both laugehd. "yesss."said Joe. "huh?"said Bri."stoppp your confussine meeeee!"said KEvin laughing as he walked by with megan into the house. Brianna and Joe laugehd. "I got an idea me and you we will go out tonight how does that sound?"asked Joe. "It sounds Perfect!"said Brianna smiling.  
8  
Please review i kno it sucked but please review i need feed back1 and i need some more readers and i think i might need some more ideas if you have anny please let me know and i willl give you credit for your idea!!!! lol. but thanks for all the other great reviews thank you so much!!!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	6. Go AWAY!

::Chapter 6::  
"Joe where are we going tonight?"asked Bri. She and Joe where still goofing around on the Jonas's front porch. "its a suprise!"said Joe he was smiling. "isn't it always!"said Brianna. "whats that mean?"asked Joe. "Your always a surprise!"said Brianna smiling"What should i wear." Joe replied,"uhhh clothing?" Bri laughed and said,"What kind of clothing." "uhhhhh,nice!" said Joe. "JOe come on u won't tell me were your taking me...i need to know how to dress so i don't look allll ewww!"she said. "uhh a dress?"joe said. "Sounds great! When are we leaving?"bri asked. "Uhhh around 5?"said Joe. "Okay well i am goin 2 go get ready!"said Brianna. she stood up. "Can you drive me home?"asked Bri. "Yea. Lets go"Joe said getting up. They both got in the car. Once they got to Brianna's house Joe walked her up to the door and gave her a kiss goodbye and then walked back to his car.

::5 O'clock::  
"BRIANNA! JOE IS HERE!"screamed Mrs.Right. Joe was talking with Mr.&Mrs.Right at the bottem of the stairs, They were all talking. Brianna came down the stairs to see Joe in Dark jeans with a nice dress jacket. and brianna was wearing a small black dress. Joe held out his arm to Brianna they locked arms and walked out the door. "You Look amazing"said Joe. "you look great yourself!"said Brianna. Joe helped her get into the car and then walked around to get in to drive. "Where are we going?"asked Brianna. "you will see when we get there!"said Joe. Brianna let out a long sighhh and then joe grabbed her hand. JOe pulled up to the bay Brianna could see a small boat tied to the deck and the sun was setting in the backround. "Joee!!!!"squeeled brianna. They got out of the car and they walked out to the boat. and they both sat down at a little table that had food and drinks on it. "This is so romantic!"said Brianna she was smiling and leaning into Joe. Joe looked down at Brianna and kissed her lightly on the lips. brianna returned the kiss...joe then deepened the kiss. It was broken up by cameras flashing and people screaming, "JOE JOE!!! JOE, OVER HERE!" Joe was ferious that everyone just wouldn't leave him alone. Joe grabbed bri's hand quickly and then said,"we have to get out of here. now!" he helped her out of the boat and they both started sprinting for the car they both jumped in but the car was surrond by people with camera's. and then they started shouting. so joe and brianna just finally got out of the car and then said,"Who is this" "she is my girlfriend...leave us alone."said Joe.

::One Week Latter::  
Everyone Knew that Brianan and Joe were dateing. and some people like her but most girls wanted to kill her. Joe just protected Brianna he promised that he would. He didnt' want another hospital incident. "i can't belive its winter!"said brianna. "Yea i know!"said Joe. "I am goin to the store i have to get some stuff i will be back latter!"said Brianna She gave joe a quick kiss and then left.

::At the Store::  
She was getting hair things,hair spray,deoterent, and other crap she was walking down and looking at all the magizines. But one really caught her eye it was a M magizine. it had a picture of her on one side but then Joe and another girl kissing outside he was wearing the clothes she just saw him in the other day. And the sad thing was it was the first time he was wearing this outfit so she knew he was cheating on her. She picked up the magzine paied for everything and when she got back to the jonas house she put the magizine in her purse and walked in the house and she went to go find Kevin. He was in his room playing around with his guitar. "Uh? Don't You knock?"asked Kevin he put down his guitar. "Did you know?"asked Bri in a very sad voice. "did i know what?"aksed Kevin. "THIS!"screamed Bri. she flung the magizine at him. "DID YOU?" Kevins face dropped and then said,"No, Brianna i had no clue. didn't you just buy him that shirt?"asked Kevin. "yea so that picture was taken receantly. i can't do this."said Brianna. "Can't do what?"asked Joe as he walked into the room He was complety clueless. "How the Hell could you?"asked Brianna. "HUH! What did i do?"asked Joe. "LOOK AT THE FRICKIN MAGZINE AND THEN TELL ME AHOLE!"brianna pushed passed him and then started walking down the stairs and joe followed her and said,"briana listen it was an accident!" "No Joe kissing another girl isn't an accidnent! Who is she? and how could you!"screamed Brianna. Brianna was at the last step when the front door opened and Nick walked in."That girl was AJ.Listen Bri i am sorry."said Joe. Nick said,"uhh whats going on?" "STAY OUT OF THIS NICK!"Screamed Joe. "What did i do?"asked Nick. "Nothing Nick your brother is an a THOUGH!" screameed Brianna she then walked out the front door and slameed it shut. JOe stormed out of the house after her. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"SCREAMED JOE. "NO you stay away joe. WE ARE DONE!"bri screamed.

::2 weeks latter::  
Brianna was only talking to Kevin and Nick and her best friends she refused to talk to Joe. "hey kev said Brianna. "hey bri." Brianna was wearing her favorite skinny jeans and her tan higg UGG boots with a Roxy sweatshirt. "Its coolddd out!"said Bri. "yeahhh said, Nick. "KEV,Nick i am home!"screamd Joe. Joe walked in to find Bri sitting watching tv with them and joe said,"hey Bri." Brianna just gave him an evil glare and a tear rolled down from her eye but she quickly wiped it away. The house phone rang and Kevin answered it,"Hello?" "Yes Joe is here. One second?" "Joe phone is for you!"said Kevin. Joe asked,"Who is it?" Kevin looked at bri and then said,"AJ"and then tossed him the phone. "WHAT?"said Joe sounding annoyed. "No AJ just leave me alone."said Joe. "I don't care."Joe said as he walked out of the room,"YOu RUINED MY LIFE! you screwed it up so bad!"just go away!"he screamed into the phone and then came back in and tossed the phone to kevin and said,"I am never home if she calls back."said Joe. brianna just looked at Joe and then shook her head,"Brianna can we please talk?"asked Joe.

Please Review! please teell mee wat you think! thanks again!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	7. Please Trust Me Again?

::Chapter 7::  
Brianna just looked at Joe. "Bri. Please talk to me!"Joe Pleaded. Bri just gave joe a look.and then turned back to the Tv. Joe then walked over to the front of the Tv and stood in front of it. "MOVE!"screamed Kevin and Nick together. "NO not until she talks to me!"said Joe pointing to Brianna. "BRI TALK TO HIM!"screamed Nick and Kevin together. "FINE!"screamed Brianna. Joe walked out of the room and then Bri followed. He walked out the front door and then sat on the steps. Bri followed and then sat next to him but there was a couple of feet in between them. "What?"said brianna. She looked annoyed and very upset at the same time. "Listen. Bri. I am sorry. She kissed me."said Joe. "Joe, That picture was taken 5 days before it was printed in the magizine. When were you going to tell me...You probly weren't even going to tell me!"said Brianna. "Bri, i just didn't think u would beilve me!"said Joe. "Wait you think that i wouldn't blieve you! AND YOU THINK I AM GOIN 2 BELIEVE YOU NOW!"screamed Brianna. "bri can you just please blieve me i wouldn't lie to you! we have known each other for ever!"said Joe. "Joe. i just don't know!"said brianna she was chockinge on her tears. All Of a sudden a little sports car flew into the drive way and AJ jumped out of the car and said,"JOEYY!" Joe's head went into his lap and then he said, "AJ! GO AWAY!"SCREAMEDD joe. AJ skipped up to the were joe and brianna were talking. "Joe i am goin to go."said Brianna she was crying now. She turend around and ran back into the house. "whats her problem?"asked AJ? "YOU!"screamed Joe. "Joe whats wrong?"asked Aj. "Listen you knew i was going out with Bri and i love her. But u ruined it! AJ Why did you do this to me? You knew i was going out with her and now she won't even talk to me."said Joe. "JOe JUST WAT EVER DON'T TALK TO ME EVER! AGAIN!...BECUASE U COULD HAVE HAD A SOMEBODY BUT U WANT A NOBODY THATS FINE WITH ME!"SCREAMED AJ. She started walking for her car. "SHES NOT A NOBODY SHES MY EVERYTHING!"SCREAMED JOE. At Aj just slamed her car door shut and peeled out of the drive way.

Joe walked into the house and Nick and Kevin were sitting on the couch tryin to talk to brianna the tv wasy off. "Bri can we please talk?"asked Joe as he walked into the room. Kevin and Nick looked at him like they were goin to slam him into the wall and then punch him. "Joe just go with your new girlfriend okay!"said brianna looking up. "Kev, i need a ride to dance my car is in the shop." asked Brianna. "Yea. lets go!"said Kevin. Brianna grabbed her dance bag that was on the floor. "Brianna i am picking you up!"said Joe. "FINE WHAT EVER!"SCREAMED brianna as she walked out the door.

::AFTER DANCE::  
Brianna was walking out the door and she saw Joes small SUV waiting at the curb for her to come. But she then started to relive a moment of her life that she didnt' ever want to happen. She was shoved against the wall and then the same scary voice started screaming at her. the last thing that she rembered was Joe pulling her away and then the police comming. Bri woke up on the cold cement looking up to a police officer and a peramendic. She sat up slowly and saw joe sitting on top of a guy with a ski mask on. After they deeled with everything and everyone Joe and Brianna got into the car.  
"Joe,Thanks."said Brianna her voice was cracking. She was upset and scared of everything that had been going on. "No problem."said Joe. "Can you just give me another try?"asked Joe. "you promise to always tell me the truth?"Asked bri looking at Joe. "Brianna i promise and i swear i a will never lie to you!"said Joe. Brianna smiled and huged him. "Is that a yes?"he asked laughing. "yes! and i really wonder about you sometimes!"said Brianna smileing she was just happy that joe was holding her in his arms again. and she then knew that the rest of the day was going to be okay.

PLEASE REVIEW! AND answer the thing from above in the other post about the other thread thing! please i need help with that!!! thanks again!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


	8. I Love You!

::Chapter 8::  
"KEVIN!!"screamed Joe as he walked thru the front door of the house. "WHat JOE?"screamed Kevin he was still watching tv but he was with megan and nick was with his girlfriend. Bri walked in the room. And everthing got really quiet because they didnt' know if Joe and Bri were friends again. "HIIII GUYYYS!"said Brianna she then ran over and jumped on Joes back. "ughhhh, bri gettt off mee!"said joe with a goffey smile. "so you two are back together!?"they all asked. "uhh yea!"said brianna.  
everyone coutneid to hang out and then brianna said to Joe. "i have to go wanna walk me home?" Joe said,'yeaa" and they left together hand in hand.  
"so."said Brianna standing in front of her door. "sooo.."said Joe. Bri started to smile. "brii!"said Joe. "your nuts!"said Brianna. Joe pounteed a puppy dog face and Brianna quickly said,"But thats why i love youu!" Joe looked up and smiled and then leaned in and kissed her. It was a long romantic kiss.  
Brianna and Joe finally said goodbye to each other. Joe walked home and Brianna went to bed. But right before she fell asleep she relized her life was perfect. She had the bestest friends, sisters, her brother, parents, neibhors, and well of course her boyfriend Joe. She fell asleep knowing that everything was going to be okay.

Thats the last chapter of my Fanfic i hope everyone liked it! please Review! i am goin to have another fanfic and i will be holding auddtions soon! so please! look for that! thanks again! i really hope everyone liked this fanfic! so please tell me what you think! And i wanted to Thank everyone who has reviewed and read my fanfic! thanks again soo muchh! you guys rockk!  
bri

I think we could like sing on corners or something and like put out hats-Kevin Jonas


End file.
